The Most Powerful Shen Gong Wu of all
by nickelbackluver-2k4
Summary: WuYas won The Time Turner (The Shen-Gong-Wu that turns back time) but thiers a secret to it meanwhile a Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed its self and its a Very big one, even Master Fung is scared of it Please R&R. Chapter five finally up! :)
1. Introduction

This is my second story (my first is "The Forth Ed" under Ed, Edd n Eddy) please read

Chapter 1 – Introduction

For those who don't know these are the characters

Omi – Xiaolin Dragon of Water

Raimundo – Xiaolin Dragon of Wind

Kimiko – Xiaolin Dragon of Fire

Clay – Xiaolin Dragon of Earth

Dojo – Guardian of the Shen-gong-wu

Master Fung – Leader of the Xiaolin Temple

Jack Spicer – Evil Boy Genius, Goth wannabe

WuYa –Evil Haylin Witch once ghost now flesh

It was ten weeks since WuYa turned Flesh and Raimundo came back to the Xiaolin Temple and became an apprentice like the others.

They had just come back from losing a Shen-Gong-Wu "The Time Turner" with the ability to turn back time.

"Damn we lost again and we'll never got another Shen-Gong-Wu" said Raimundo in shame "How's that Rai" asked Kim "because if we do win another Shen-Gong-Wu from WuYa she'll just use the time turner to undo what mistake she did and get the Shen-Gong-Wu" "Oh yeah, we didn't think of that" said Omi.

"Hey guys, a Shen-Gong-Wu just" said Dojo to everyone "the Fire Blaster glove, once worn it can release a fire ball at a target…so technically it's a fire Shen-Gong-Wu so Kimiko should be in charge" "sweet" replied Kim "so what, WuYa's just going to steal it with the time turner" said Raimundo _"I feel there is something I'm forgetting about the Time Turner…Oh well"_ thought Omi. Dojo went to Huge Dragon size and they flew of to their destination…Rio!

"Hey were Rio, my old home town" said Raimundo happily, they landed on the beach and split up to find the Shen-Gong-Wu

Well what do you think?

Should I keep writing?

Please Read and Review


	2. The first Shen Ye Tres Dare

Hey Guys  
I decided to keep writing so here it is (sorry if the chapters are too short! I promise to make the next ones longer) ;-)

* * *

Dojo returned to normal size and rapped himself on Clay's ten gallon hat, they searched on the beach.

Kim and Rai searched in his hometown…After a while they decided to visit Rai's Mother and Father

Omi looked in the city with the falcon's eye (for those who don't know the falcon's eye is a Shen-Gong-Wu that allows the user to see throw solid objects…even Clay but don't tell him I said that ;-))

Rai walked down the street with Kim, Rai tripped over a glove suck in the ground and his head landed on the hard pavement "Rai you've found the Shen-Gong-Wu!" said Kim "Lucky Me!..." Thought Rai sarcastically "we had better find Clay and Omi" suggested Kim but it was to late

Jack, WuYa, Clay and Omi showed Up

"Oh no what are we going to do know" thought kim

"tell me, have you ever heard of a Shen -Ye-Tres-Dare?" asked WuYa "I have" asked WuYa  
Exept three people compete for it

"I have, I came across it in my studies…It's a Xiaolin Showdown Except three people compete for it

"Do You accept the challenge?" asked WuYa

* * *

Me:Well that's the end of that chapter 

Clay:I DON'T LIKE THAT FALCON'S EYE COMENT YOU MADE ABOUT ME

Me:Face the Facts Clay, Anyway I'm going to keep writing so keep reading to see what happens in the first Shen-Ye-Tres-Dare!


	3. Trial by Fire

Here is the next chapter for this story

Replies for last chapters

cartoonhottie200:Sorry for the comment about clay (chapter 2) I promise not to make anymore comments on any other character

Chapter 3 – Trial by Fire

* * *

Omi was chosen to battle in the showdown against Jack and WuYa. 

"According the rules, each person chooses the rules" told Rai to everyone "fine, we shall do battle with our Shen-Gong-Wu" said WuYa "We can use as many Shen-Gong-Wu we want" said Omi "hmmm…eerr…" thought Jack "ROBOTS ALLOWED!" said Jack…"eeerrr……why" asked Kim. There was a long pause and Jack replied "eeerrr I don't know…can we just get on with this" "Gong ye tamp aye"

The ground beneath them changed into an arena and their was 3 jumbo-screens one showed Omi, another showed Jack and another showed WuYa and above their heads were red bars and the words health (if the red bars empty you get disqualified)

(y) Heath

"Sword of the storm" Cried jack

"Two ton tunic" Cried Omi

"Reversing mirror" Cried WuYa

Omi floated off and lost and two of his health

Omi(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

Jack (y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

WuYa (y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

"Orb Tsunami… Water" Cried Omi and a huge water jet shot out and hit Jack and WuYa

Omi (y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

Jack (y)(y)(y)(y)

WuYa (y)(y)(y)(y)

"Sun chi lantern" Cried Omi, all the chi from Rai, Kim and Clay flowed into Omi and He glowed "now that all the power of the elements has powered me, I have a new element LIGHT!" He shot like a bolt of lightning and a flash of blinding light appeared and Jack and WuYa were knocked out

Omi (y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)(y)

Jack - (y)(y)(y)(y)

WuYa- (y)(y)(y)(y)

"Ha-ha the Shen-Gong-Wu are mine" said Omi…even though Jack and WuYa were knocked out so they couldn't hear him

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter (More soon) 

See when Jack and WuYa join forces again and the first appearance of the most powerful Shen-Gong-Wu of all


	4. Secrets Revealed

Hey I've spotted some mistakes in the last chapter, when it says that Jack and WuYa were knocked out its. Omi (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y), Jack 0 and WuYa 0

Review Replies

Yingyang-fairy thanks I'll keep updating as much as I can

Cartoonhottie200: thanks I won't use any comments about clay with the FE (falcons eye again)

(I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters (except some of the Shen-Gong-Wu) and I don't own the dementor.

And now here's chapter 4 – secrets revealed

* * *

Omi, Kim, Clay and Rai returned to the temple gave the Shen-Gong-Wu to Master Fung "10 Shen-Gong-Wu? ...but how?" asked Master Fung in surprise "We got them in the Shen-Ye-Tres-Dare" replied Kim "aaahhh there has not been a Shen-Ye-Tres-Dare since…well…ever really…by the way where's Omi?" asked Master Fung.

Omi was in the Temple studying "there is something wrong with that Shen-Gong-Wu (the time turner) why didn't WuYa use it in our fight?" after an hour Omi realised why she didn't. "Great Ghost of Dashi" "I must tell the others" "Heads up people yet another Shen-Gong-Wu has activated and this one is HUGE" told Dojo to everyone.

He pulled out the scroll to reveal the "Darkness Box" Master Fung looked at the scroll and fainted It has the power to unleashed a Dementor type thing at the enemies (for those who don't know, A Dementor is in Harry Potter the Prisoner of Azkaban, It has the ability to suck the soul of someone) "We have to get that Shen-Gong-Wu before WuYa does" warned Rai or else. "I guess I will have to tell the others later" said Omi Glumly.

Meanwhile at WuYa's cave she sensed a Shen-Gong-Wu (The Darkness box) but before she gets it she has to get rid of Jack and his bumbling Robots and she formulated a plan to wipe him out for good

Jack was working on his Shen-Gong-Wu tracer when WuYa came in and asked for an alliance (Team up) Jack accepted but she still worked on his machine

* * *

Well that's it chapter five coming soon please R&R

Oh and since we haven't heard much from Clay in a while ill try my best to give him some speech


	5. WuYa's Plan

Hello next chapter finally up (woohoo) after what seemed to be forever (its one of those mental blocks thingy's (sorry if there not enough dialogue for Clay I tried my best)

No review answers :'-( (got no reviews)

Chapter 5 – WuYa's Plan

Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi flew to the place where WuYa turned flesh before their eyes "Man, This place hasn't changed a bit" said Clay in surprise. The whole pace was dark, fog floated in the air and everything was dead. (Just as they left it).

A shine came from inside the black lake "THE BOX!" shouted Kim to the others. Omi jumped into the lake to retrieve the Shen-Gong-Wu. He almost had the Shen-Gong-Wu in his hands until Jack snatched it out of his hands and swam up and gave it to WuYa.

Kim ran up to WuYa to snatch it but jack used the monkey staff to grab her with his tail.

Clay ran up to Jack to release Kim "Why you dirty snake!" "Two Ton Tunic and Eye of Dashi" Clay lifted of the ground and shot like a lighting bolt "tangle web comb" Shouted WuYa Rai and Clay were trapped in the web of the comb.

"Sun Chi Lantern" chanted Omi "Light!" "Darkness Box!" Chanted WuYa.

A Huge black figure in a black torn cape and a hood hiding is face hovered out the box and "kissed" Omi (kiss is the word for when a dementor sucks the soul out of a person" I silver ball of light came out of Omi's mouth and went into the box along with the DementorOmi turned Grey and fell onto the ground.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Now Omi will never pose a threat to me again" "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" taunted WuYa "see evil laugh works" said Jack

At the Xiaolin temple Omi was placed in his bed carefully by Clay and they walked out "This is indeed a depressing situation" said Master Fung who recently recovered form fainting in the last chapter. "In time he shall have his soul back" said Master Fung, (He didn't seem sad but he was as gutted as all of them).

At Jacks home Jack was working on his Shen-Gong-Wu Database when WuYa crept behind him and used the Darkness box and him. He was know in the state Omi was when he had the dementor on him. "Now I haven't got a bumbling buffoon to worry about." "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"… "You know he was right about the Evil Laugh…"

Yey that's it for this chapter and I'm tired know so I'm going to go to bed bye for now next chapter coming soon (I think I need a muse)


	6. New Dragons

Here's the next chapter

I finished school yesterday until 4th January 2005 YAY

No reviews…again oh and btw (sorry I didn't say this in the previous chapters but…)…

Thank you to…

**Yingyang-fairy **

**Cartoonhottie200**

You the first (and only) people to send reviews since I came to …Thank you, you're the best! And for reviewing this chapter's for you…enjoy

Oh and Merry Xmas to all!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6 – New Dragons 

At the temple the Xiaolin warriors were training…well three of them at least (Omi was in bed, soulless) "It just doesn't feel like training with Omi and his mistakes with slang" said Rai "we can't help him now Rai his souls trapped in the Shen-Gong-Wu and there's we can do" said Kim while listen to "Avril Lavigne – I'm with You" on her PDA.

Dojo came slithering towards the others along with a boy and A Girl walking beside him.

"Guys let me introduce you to the new additions to the Xiaolin Side, Alex who's the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness" Dojo Pointed to Alex. He was tall, had black trousers, black t-shirt, black trench coat, black shoes and black greasy hair. "Hey" he said coldly. "And Rebecca the Xiaolin Dragon of Light" (Hang on, Omi turns to light when using the Sun-Chi-Lantern I hear you cry.. well when WuYa took Omi's soul she also took the Sun-Chi-Lantern so It couldn't be used against her again… or will it?). She had completely different clothes to Alex; she wore a pink top with a puppy on it, a yellow jacket, White trousers, and she had Blond Hair. "Hiiiiiiii" she said loudly to everyone and hugged everyone.

"Come on ill give you the tour" said Rai and everyone followed.

When the tour was done they were in the passage way to the bedrooms. Omi's door was open "Who's that Guy" asked Alex "and why is he sleeping on a beautiful day like this" asked Rebecca "That's Omi, he's the Xiaolin Dragon of Water" replied Rai "and he's sleeping because his soul was stolen by an evil Haylin witch named WuYa" replied Kim also. "Whoa!" said Alex "Bummer said Rebecca. "Anyway here's your room" said Clay. The bedrooms were both Grey "Man this place needs some serious decorating" said Rebecca and Alex

Ten minutes later Rebecca's room was so bright white; you would need to be wearing a pair of sunglasses to look at it! And Alex's room was so dark you would need to wear night vision goggles"

"I think I'm going to like it here" said Rebecca and Alex

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter 

PLZ R&R IM BEGGING YOU IM DESPERATE!!!!!!!!


	7. Soul’s Death Part 1

Here's the next chapter in the Shen-Gong-Wu saga.

Review Replies (yes! I've got some reviews) I loves you all!

cartoonhottie200:thank you and a Merry Christmas to you too.

Hotdog Angelo: Thank you for the Review, I appreciate it :-)

DerryBabe: Thank you love you too lol thanks have you read any of my other

stories?

Such as; the forth Ed, Ed, Edd n Eddy (that ones finished) and Duchess's

Revenge, fosters home for imaginary friends (only 1 chapter) (when I finish this

story I will write the rest of It).

Chapter 7 – Soul's Death

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert" Everyone came down except for Omi "Hey where…Oh Yea"… "Oh

well anyway here's the Shen-Gong-Wu". "The Platinum Tiger Claws" said Rai "what

are they" asked Rebecca "well the Golden Tiger Claws take you wherever you want

to go, and the platinum ones lets you turn back time sort of like the time

turner but it can be used by everyone" "Used by everyone?..." asked Clay in an

American accent "didn't you know the time turner can only be used by those of

pure heart…anyway lets go!"

Dojo turned huge and all the warriors climbed on.

They were in Iraq 10 minutes (yes I know that's not possible). They all climbed

off Dojo "Clay you coming" asked Alex "No, for obvious reasons I cant go with

you sorry" "we'll wait here for you" "Ok" replied Kim and the walked off to look

for the Platinum Tiger Claws.

"I didn't know the Time turner can only be used by those of pure heart" said Rai

"That's why she didn't use it in the showdown in Chapter 3" said Kim "Chapter

3?" asked Rai "Don't ask, long story" replied Kim.

Meanwhile in the marketplace WuYa was causing mass destruction to the antique

shop where the Platinum Tiger Claws were. "Stop WuYa" cried Rebecca "Tangle Web

Comb!" cried Kim; she grabbed the Tiger Claws off WuYa.

"WuYa, I challenge you to a Xioalin Showdown" Challenged Alex "Your "Darkness

Box" against my "Fist of Tebigong"!", "I accept…err…Who are you?" "I'm Alex

Spicer" "SPICER" shouted Kim

"This will be a contest of strength the first one to knock town their pillar

wins!".

The desert sands rumbled and out of the ground came out two pillars and an

Arabian palace.

"Gong-Yi-Tan-pai!" shouted the two competitors "Fist of Tebigong!" shouted Alex,

It started to glow and Alex hit the pillar which made it crumble, it broke down

leaving it into a pile of dust after a few times of punching it with the fist of

Tebigong .

The arena turned back to normal and the Warriors and WuYa were up to their knees

in sand again "I think I liked the palace better" said Rai sarcastically "Hand

over the "Darkness Box" told Alex "NEVER" screamed WuYa.

The Darkness box was thrown onto the warm sand with such a force that it broke

into tons of pieces (I know that's not possible on sand but I can't think of

anything else to break it on).

Everyone except WuYa was so shocked that their jaws dropped.

"Now Omi's soul is gone forever" said Kim…

Chapter 7 is now done (wooo this is my longest chapter I've written) please keep

reviewing next chapter coming soon.


	8. Soul's Death Part 2

I have decided to keep my reviews anonymous but thank you to;

**DerryBabe**

**Scarf**

**Hotdog Angelo**

**ElfinSorceress0530**

You rock! ;-)

By the way tip for DerryBabe (if you have Toonami, XS is showing on 5:00pm and 7:30 ;-)

* * *

Chapter 8 – Soul's Death (Part 2) 

Dojo and the others went back to the temple even miserable than before "what appears to be the trouble young ones?" asked Master Fung "WuYa just trashed the

Darkness Box" said Kim sadly. Master Fung's expression didn't change "Have you got the pieces" asked Master Fung "Yes but they're tiny" now Master Fung's expression changed "Oh… well then I guess there is no hope for Omi" he started to walk across the corridor but suddenly stopped to a halt when he thought of an idea.

"Unless… children have you every heard of the element of twilight?" asked Master

Fung "No" said everyone "follow me".

They were in Omi's room. His room was blue resembling his element, water. He Laid there white as a ghost. "Everyone except Rebecca and Alex please stand back and do not look away when I say now understood?" they nodded. "Rebecca and Alex try and focus all your strength into your hands" a glow white came from Becky's hands and Alex's hands gave a black glow. "Now hold hands" without hesitation they did as they were told "NOW" shouted Master Fung everyone looked away accept Alex and Becky.

A blinding white and black light filled the temple and after 30 seconds it stopped "What was that?" asked Clay "That was the element of "Twilight".

Omi's skin turned normal after a white like figure entered his mouth "oh…my head hurts" said Omi "Where am I?" "OMI!" shouted Kimiko with glee, she hugged him so much that his soul was almost out of his nose.

"My second girl hug" Rai slapped him on the back so hard that he went flying into the wall.

"Welcome back buddy" said Rai and Clay.

"Who are they?" said Omi, pointing to Alex and Becky. "They are the new Xiaolin Dragons on Light and Dark" said Master Fung.

Omi paused "but are not they not the most powerful elements" he asked "well no not really, all the elements are the same in strength" said Master Fung, "but when all the elements combine, the most powerful element will reveal itself".

Dojo slithered into the room"eerr guys" said Dojo "as much as I hate to spoil this wonderful reunion…SHEN-GONG-WU ALERT" they all ran into the meditation hall.

* * *

Well this is the end of this chapter 

Next chapter will be on after next year.

Love ya's all and Merry Christmas from Me, Omi, Rai, Kim, Clay, Dojo, Alex, Rebecca and all the Xiaolin Showdown Heros (and Jack).


End file.
